Hidden Confessions
by Skysky
Summary: Youji stumbles upon Omi's electronic journal, and you'll never guess what's inside. (YoujiOmi sap; fluff!)


Hidden Confessions

> **Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz and all associated and registered trademarks are copyright Project Weiß and associated firms. In the writing of this fanfiction I am making no claim or stake in the profits of it. In other words, I don't own these sexy bishounen, and I don't intent to. Get it? Got it? Good.   
  
**Hidden Confessions**   
  
--------------------   
  
The one time that he, Kudou Youji, needed help and was ready to beg for it was the _one_ time that the _one_ person who could actually _help_ him in any minor sense was absolutely nowhere to be found! Running a trembling hand through his golden hair, the playboy forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. It wasn't the end of the world. Honest. He could handle this. Yeah, that was it. Just have faith.   
  
Who was he kidding?   
  
With a frustrated sigh, Youji stopped in front of the entrance to the very last possible place that his hopeful savior could be hiding in. Raising his hand, the blond knocked lightly four times, the sound bouncing off of the simple wooden door. Well, here went nothing...   
  
"Omi? It's Youji. Can I get your help for a minute? I got this... problem, and you're the only one who I can think of that can help." The words were spoken in an unsteady tone most unlike the male. Pensive worry overlaid his tones, as well as the heavy stress of his little dilemma. Said problem was actually naught but focused on the genki boy and a certain assassin's feelings for him. Youji had been pondering heavily on the matter for weeks, ever since finding out about it. Tonight he was determined to get an answer about it so he could finally get some sleep.   
  
Speaking of getting an answer, there had been none from within the room. Frowning, Youji tried the handle, surprise lighting his features at finding it unlocked. Pushing the door open, he peeked in, finding only darkness to greet him.   
  
"Bishounen? You in here?"   
  
No response. Cue slight hints of panic. With another forced and calming breath Youji stepped into the dark room to search out the little fluff. With no light, the task was slightly difficult. Only slightly thought, for the faint glow of a computer screen caught his attention right off the bat.   
  
There, curled up on the corner and faintly illuminated by the glow of his laptop, was Omi. A moment of observation proved that the genki youth was sound asleep. That fact brought a simple smile to the lips of the playboy; Omi deserved the rest, as the hardest working member of Weiß. Besides, he looked so innocent when he slept, like an angel trapped on Earth.   
  
Moving closer, the blond knelt down before the sleeping boy, carefully pulling away the laptop, attempting for silence so as to not the boy. Twisting the little machine to face him, Youji set about to shut it down, to put less strain on the battery. What his deep emerald eyes saw on the screen made him pause.   
  
Only one program was open; it appeared to be one of those little electronic journals he'd once heard about. The version loaded onto the laptop seemed a little complex; the playboy could only guess at how heavily encrypted it was to protect the secrets that were entered into it. Yet, it was now the program that caught his attention as much as the text that had been entered into it. Omi had been in the middle of writing an entry, it seemed, before falling asleep and said entry lay open for viewing, and completion. And what had, in specific, caught his attention was the focus of the entry. Or, rather, the few words set down in it before it was abruptly ended, unfinished, by the flickering point of a cursor. He read those words a few times over, blinking and rereading them again. 
>
>> _Youji-kun, I love you..._
> 
> Coughing just enough to clear his throat of the sudden obstruction that had arisen at reading that, said male settled into a more comfortable position and scrolled up to read exactly what had prompted that.. statement that he had never imagined coming from the hand or mouth of the teen. 
>
>> _Boring today. Lucky me for the opening shift of the shop. Actually, I guess that was lucky, because a certain Kudou Youji was "stuck" (as he so eloquently put it) with the "most unholy of shifts" (again, as he put it). I don't know why he finds the morning so intolerable, it's the best time of day! Everything so fresh and new. Not to mention slow in the shop, which is great. It gives me time to complete complex orders. And, of course, it gives me time to watch him.   
  
I'm still unable to determine when it was that I developed these feelings I have for Youji-kun. It just... happened, and only recently did I even realize it. However, I've found that I care not to isolate the when anymore. I much prefer to be content in the why.   
  
So why is it that I fell in love with Kudou Youji? Oh, there are thousands of reasons, but I think, above all, it was his eyes. Such pure, deep tones of rich emerald, containing endless expanses of knowledge and comforting warmth; I feel as though I could lose myself for hours in them. Then again, maybe it was his voice... So deep and capable of expressing endless emotion. Always filled with some purpose, even if it is just to complain. Yet... Perhaps it was his personality. Carefree yet capable, able to complete a task even while teasing the others involved to keep the situation light... Kami, it is impossible to pick a single reason. I fell in love with all of him, not one single aspect. I even fell in love with hose he flirts with women.   
  
Women... There stands my biggest problem of the moment. Youji likes women, not men. He flirts with women, not men. And, yeah, he has sex with women, not men. I wish that I could change that. Selfish as that may sound... Demo! Women just abuse him. Take advantage of his lover of the gender to get even with their old boyfriends and such. And, sometimes, it gets even worse than that! Like with Asuka-san. No... That was only Neu taking advantage of him to hurt him. I wish I could have been more help to him during that time. Baka Omi getting poisoned in that trap. I couldn't help him! He was out drinking afterwards and I was stuck in the hospital. It hurt me then and hurts me now to think of it, to see that pain in his eyes, the times that he lets it show. I want to be able to help him get rid of that pain. I want to embrace him and take it away so he doesn't have to hurt anymore. I would give anything to make him able to smile without that ghost of hurt haunting it.   
  
But I can't, can I? No... Youji likes woman and doesn't like those under eighteen. Talk about a double strike against me. What's so big about being under eighteen anyways? What makes me so untouchable? Please don't tell me that my innocence is it. I'm not innocent. Tsukiyono Omi is not innocent. I am a murderer, don't ever worry about my innocence...   
  
Kami, what good does whining about this in here do? Nothing. I wish I had the courage to say it all to his face. TO just walk right up to him and say...   
  
Youji-kun, I love you..._
> 
> Reaching the end of the entry, he blinked. Omi... loved him. That was unexpected. The boy loved him. Him, Kudou Youji, was loved by the youngest of Weiß. That suddenly made his problem not quite so problematic anymore. In fact, it made the matter quite simple. Quite.   
  
Omi loved him. What a pleasant sensation. A warm smile touched his lips. Omi. Loved. Him. This was good. Was it not? Of course it was!   
  
Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Youji leaned forwards, his hands settling on the keyboard. A double return was entered before he struck a few dozen keys, entering a message for Omi to read when he woke up.   
  
That completed, Youji turned the laptop to face the boy again, so he would see if first upon awakening. Then, silent as a cat on the prowl, he got to his feet and padded to the door, closing it gently behind him. And left there, on the screen, as the only mark of his presence, were a few choice words for those beautiful sapphire eyes to read upon opening. 
>
>> _Omi, I love you too. - KY_
> 
> - owari -   
  
  
  
**Author's Note:**   
Cute? Fluffy? My first fluffy fic. ^^; Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always wecomed! And thanks to my friend for titling this fic for me. Love ya, Zoi! 


End file.
